little moments
by Something Warm
Summary: All these little moments add up together and despite her better judgement, Sasayan-kun was no longer just a 'friend' / A collection of one-shots containing SasaNatsu.


**1. hands**

(when things go bad, affection is the way to go)

_'This is great'_ Natsume repeats in her mind, her hand unconsciously gripping the rail as she wobbles down the staircase. But once she notices, Natsume doesn't make a move to retract her hand. That act would've signified that she's strong and able to handle this, [symbolically] without anybody or anything helping her. But since she's alone.. Natsume only tightens her grip, because her knees are slowly weakening with every step she takes.

She relishes in this moment of solitary (this moment of weakness and strength); finally— finally, she's shown some progress. She actually had the guts to give her souvenir to Micchan, though it had been terribly delayed.

_'I think I did a pretty good job,'_ Natsume prides herself, deciding to list out her accomplishments. _'I could smile nice.' _That was probably the best thing that just happened. She didn't shy away this time, she flashed him one of those sweet-sweet-sweet smiles, that she likes to think she reserves only for Micchan. So with a soft smile she thinks, _'With this.. I'm going to be fine,'_

With that thought, Natsume focuses her attention to getting back to the festival, with all intentions of spending time with Mitty and Haru-kun.

And as she is about to reach the bottom of the stairs, she notices a figure casually sitting on the curb of the staircase. It takes her a few minutes to finally realize that it's Sasayan. "Sasayan-kun..?" Good. Her tone was even and clear; the one person she didn't want to break down in front of was Sasayan-kun.

"What are you doing here?" Her cheery tone must've snapped out of his thoughts because his response was a tad jumpy. "H-Huh? _[Why wasn't he facing her?]_ Uh— I was concerned,"

Quickly she raced down to stand directly in front of him, a happy smile already plastered on her face. That's when Natsume began to wonder when exactly she started to fake-smile around Sasayan-kun. However she couldn't analyze that thought right now, because she needed to convince Sasayan-kun just how 'fine' she is. "Sheesh, it's all fine now!" _  
_

Natsume didn't notice the slight crease in Sasayan's face as the word 'fine' left her lips. "Micchan even told me to come visit again!" He wasn't saying anything and though she knew his eyes were trained solely on her, Natsume couldn't help but avoid his gaze altogether.

Because she was Asako Natsume— she avoided situations and isolated herself from problems. So why should this be any different? "I could already.. naturally.."

Words died on her lips instantly as Natsume finally locked her eyes with his.

Intense; that was the only word that could describe his dark brown eyes (were they always this brown?). She felt like her was staring into her very heart. It made her feel absolutely vulnerable, like he knew everything and anything about her. His gaze didn't waver nor did he say anything, he just simply sat there staring. And she could tell he didn't believe any of her bullshit. Which wasn't totally unrealistic because if she was being totally honest— she didn't really believe it herself.

Feeling completely overwhelm, Natsume felt her tears began to flood and flow down her quick-to-blush cheeks. Before she knew it, Natsume began bawling out her eyes, the back of her arm lifting up to rub away the flowing tears.

And a couple hours later, when she's rational again, Natsume will realize how useless that act was because in the end, she'll still look like a pathetic little girl in front of Sasayan-kun (that fact alone depresses her to no end).

"I-I think, I've alre-already done m-my best, ha-haven't I..?" She mutters out instead, her eyes closed but she could still feel the weight of Sasayan's stare.

It's quiet for a few moments and Natsume doesn't have the heart to open her eyes because there's a high chance that Sasayan-kun had just left alone. That thought does nothing but brings a fresh batch of tears to her eyes (she doesn't want to be alone— not again) and Natsume contemplates on whether she should just slide down onto the floor and host a pity-party for herself.

But then she feels something cover her head, confining her silky locks together. And even in her tear-stricken state, she realizes that its Sasayan's cap. If this had been another situation, Natsume would've instantly pulled the cap off because it was a warm summer day and there's a high chance that Sasayan-kun probably sweated in it.

But instead Natsume accepts it whole-heartedly. She'll never admit this but Sasayan's peppermint scent has always comforted her in ways that was oh-so helpful— so she simply breathes it in, hoping that her damn tears would just _stop_.

"Let's go back, Natsume-san.." His voice is warm and nice, like the summer breeze surrounding them.

She wondered briefly why he always attached the -san to her name whenever he addressed her. It was so formal and polite; almost like they haven't been friends for a year. She tried picturing him saying 'Natsume-chan' but that sounded too foreign, even in her mind. Natsume lets out a small smile, her hand instinctively reaching up to rub her puffy eyes again. Too engrossed in her thoughts, Natsume didn't notice when he linked their fingers together.

"It's going to be fine," He gave her hand a squeeze. "Yoshida, Mizutani-san, and I are here for you."

Natsume decided that yes— she'll do her best to believe him.

"It'll be fine.. if all of us are together,"

* * *

**NOTES: **I did my best to portray them, but it probably sounds OOC. Meh. Anyways I just don't understand why these two aren't canon already? AND THE MANGA IS BEING REALLY SLOW.


End file.
